


My Hopeful Snake

by Raised_By_Wolves



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anaconda, Bakery, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Komaeda's Anaconda Wants Buns, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Non-Smut, Other, buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_By_Wolves/pseuds/Raised_By_Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda's anaconda would really like some buns with white frosting, so he asks his good friend, Hinata for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hopeful Snake

It had been a rough day at the bakery and Hajime Hinata was completely worn out. He really hated working at the bakery, dealing with the rude customers, the stupid lingering smell of pastry and icing, and little kids crying when their parents refuse to buy them a cupcake. All in all, it was a terrible workplace, but he needed the money, he was pretty desperate since his apartment price was a bit high for him to manage, but with work it was all fine. Hajime was living a type of miserably happy life.

It was 10 minutes before his shift ended, and Hajime was already packing up and getting ready to lock the doors and go home to some well deserved rest for putting up with this shitty place. He almost let out a pained groan as he heard the store doorbell ring and his last customer of the day walked in, who was none other than his familiar acquaintance, Nagito Komaeda.

He stopped and saw that Hajime was packing up his things and thought that this might have been a bad time. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were closing, the lights were on and you were in here so..."  
"It's fine," Hajime responded tiredly, sick of everyone for the day. "What would you like?"

Nagito walked towards the counter slowly, looking around as he did, checking if anyone was around. "Well... it might seem strange coming from trash like me but, I'd like to make a... special request..." He whispered the last part and leant over the counter to Hajime's face. 'Not this again' Hajime thought to himself, staring blankly at Nagito. He didn't mind otherwise, but tonight Hajime was not up to the white haired boy's shenanigans and prayed that he didn't start ranting about the quality and joy of hope. "What kind of request?" Hajime asked in an emotionless tone, almost falling alseep.

"Well..." Komaeda started, dawdling around the shop again. "You could say that I want buns, Hinata-kun, specifically your buns." Hajime just stared at Nagito and tried to process what this white haired boy said. Hajime knew what Nagito really meant by this, but he wasn't going to let Nagito know that he knew. This was his workplace!

"It might take a little while if you want them fresh,"  
"Oh, but I want them now, Hinata-kun," The white haired boy responded with a half smirk-grin at the brown-haired-ahoge boy. Hajime yawned and tiredly responded, "Alright, fine, I'll see what we have..." He leant down and looked through the shelves of freshly baked bread and buns and pastries and pulled out a packet of 6 buns which looked the best and felt the softest. He placed them on the counter. "Will these do?"

"Hmmm..." Nagito mumbled as he inspected the packet of six and realised there was something missing. "Isn't there usually white icing?"  
Hajime narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled out a packet of six with coconut sprinkles and vanilla icing on the top. "How about this?" He sneered, his mood decreasing more by the second.

Nagito chuckled a breathy laugh. "Oh yes Hinata-kun, these are perfect. My anaconda will be quite pleased with these," Nagito said with what looked like a pleased smirk and picked up the packet. Hajime was about to ask what he meant by that as it seemed like a pretty weird and creepy thing to say, even for Komaeda who was both really weird and really creepy, with a good reason, but a figure started sliding over his shoulder which left Hajime at a loss for words.

The thin, long figure let out a low hiss which led him to finding out what this thing actually was. "Y- you bought a snake..."  
Nagito laughed at this remark. "Yes, Hinata-kun, oh yes I did,"

"Y-you... what the heck Komaeda why the heck did you buy a snake?!?!?" Hajime freaked out and backed away slightly. "It's alright Hinata-kun, my snake is specially trained and won't attack people. So you see, I was feeling a bit lonely and then I thought: 'Hm Nagito, do you want to know how to spice up our life? Why, I don't know Nagito, you tell me. Well Nagito, I think we should get... an anaconda!!'" The white haired boy told Hajime and started laughing at himself, whilst the other boy stood there shocked and staring at the snake moving gracefully around Nagito's chest and shoulders.

"Well, it appears I have starstruck you, Hinata-kun. Who would've thought, being the lowly bug that I am..." Nagito mumbled on and chuckled. "Anyway, I suppose we should be leaving now. Thankyou Hinata-kun, we will never forget this service."

The white haired boy turned away and walked towards the door and out of the shop, smiling and petting his snake proudly. Hajime watched him carefully, not pulling his eyes off the boy for a second, trying to process what had just occurred. But to Nagito's anaconda, it was a truly hopeful night indeed.


End file.
